Oscars
The Oscars First Academy Awards ' ' * May 16, 1929 (Host: Douglas Fairbanks) *Outstanding Picture: Wings '''(The Racket, 7th Heaven) *Best Director: Frank Borzage (7th Heaven) *Best Actor: Emil Jannings (The Last Command and The Way of All Flesh) **(Richard Barthelmess (The Noose and The Patent Leather Kid ) *Best Actress: Janet Gaynor (7th Heaven, Street Angel, Sunrise) **Louise Dresser (A Ship Comes In), Gloria Swanson (Sadie Thompson) '''Second Academy Awards ' ' *April 3, 1930 (Host: William C. DeMille) *Outstanding Picture: The Broadway Melody '''(Alibi, In Old Arizona, The Hollywood Revue of 1929, The Patriot) *Best Director: Frank Lloyd (The Divine Lady) *Best Actor: Warner Baxter (In Old Arizona) **George Bancroft (Thunderbolt), Chester Morris (Alibi), Paul Muni (The Valiant), Lewis Stone (The Patriot) *Best Actress: Mary Pickford (Coquette) **Ruth Chatterton (Madame X), Betty Compson (The Barker), Jeanne Eagels (The Letter), Corinne Griffith (The Divine Lady), Bessie Love (The Broadway Melody) '''Third Academy Awards ' ' *November 5, 1930 (Host: Conrad Nagel) *Outstanding Production: All Quiet on the Western Front (The Big House, Disraeli, The Divorcee, The Love Parade) *Best Director: Lewis Milestone (All Quiet on the Western Front) *Best Actor: George Arliss (Disraeli) **George Arliss (The Green Goddess), Wallace Beery (The Big House), Maurice Chevalier (The Big Pond, The Love Parade), Ronald Colman (Bulldog Drummond, Condemned), Lawrence Tibbett (The Rogue Song) *Best Actress: Norma Shearer (The Divorcee) **Nancy Carroll (The Devil's Holiday), Ruth Chatterton (Sarah and Son), Greta Garbo (Anna Christie, Romance), Norma Shearer (Their Own Desire), Gloria Swanson (The Trespasser) Fourth Academy Awards ' ' *November 10, 1931 (Host: Lawrence Grant) *Outstanding Production: Cimarron '''(East Lynne, The Front Page, Skippy, Trader Horn) *Best Director: Norman Taurog (Skippy) *Best Actor: Lionel Barrymore (A Free Soul) **Jackie Cooper (Skippy), Richard Dix (Cimarron), Fredric March (The Royal Family of Broadway), Adolphe Menjou (The Front Page) *Best Actress: Marie Dressler (Min and Bill) **Marlene Dietrich (Morocco), Irene Dunne (Cimarron), Ann Harding (Holiday), Norma Shearer (A Free Soul) '''Fifth Academy Awards ' ' *November 18, 1932 (Host: Conrad Nagel) *Outstanding Production: Grand Hotel (Arrowsmith, Bad Girl, The Champ, Five Star Final, One Hour with You, Shanghai Express, The Smiling Lieutenant) *Best Director: Frank Borzage (Bad Girl) *Best Actor: Fredric March (Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde) **Wallace Beery (The Champ), Alfred Lunt (The Guardsman) *Best Actress: Helen Hayes (The Sin of Madelon Claudet) **Marie Dressler (Emma), Lynn Fontanne (The Guardsman) Sixth Academy Awards *March 16, 1934 (Host: Will Rogers) *Outstanding Production: Cavalcade (42nd Street, A Farewell to Arms, I Am a Fugitive from a Chain Gang, Lady for a Day, Little Women, The Private Life of Henry VIII, She Done Him Wrong, Smilin' Through, State Fair) *Best Director: Frank Lloyd (Cavalcade) *Best Actor: Charles Laughton (The Private Life of Henry VIII) **Leslie Howard (Berkeley Square), Paul Muni (I Am a Fugitive from a Chain Gang) *Best Actress: Katharine Hepburn (Morning Glory) **May Robson (Lady for a Day), Diana Wynard (Cavalcade) Seventh Academy Awards *February 27, 1935 (Host: Irvin S. Cobb) *Outstanding Production: It Happened One Night (The Barretts of Wimpole Street, Cleopatra, Flirtation Walk, The Gay Divorcee, Here Comes the Navy, The House of Rothschild, Imitation of Life, One Night of Love, The Thin Man, Viva Villa!, The White Parade) *Best Director: Frank Capra (It Happened One Night) *Best Actor: Clark Gable (It Happened One Night) **Frank Morgan (The Affairs of Cellini), William Powell (The Thin Man) *Best Actress: Claudette Colbert (It Happened One Night) **Bette Davis (Of Human Bondage), Grace Moore (One Night of Love), Norma Shearer (The Barretts of Wimpole Street) Eighth Academy Awards ' ' *March 5, 1936 (Host: Frank Capra) *Outstanding Production: Mutiny on the Bounty '''(Alice Adams, The Broaadway Melody of 1936, Captain Blood, David Copperfield, The Informer, Les Miserables, The Lives of a Bengal Lancer, A Midsummer Night's Dream, Naughty Mariette, Ruggles of Red Gap, Top Hat) *Best Director: John Ford (The Informer) *Best Actor: Victor McLaglen (The Informer) **Clark Gable (Mutiny on the Bounty), Charles Laughton (Mutiny on the Bounty), Paul Muni (Black Fury), Franchot Tone (Mutiny on the Bounty) *Best Actress: Bette Davis (Dangerous) **Elisabeth Bergner (Escape Me Never), Claudette Colbert (Private Worlds), Katharine Hepburn (Alice Adams), Miriam Hopkins (Becky Sharp), Merle Oberon (The Dark Angel) '''Ninth Academy Awards ' ' *March 4, 1937 (Host: George Jessel) *Outstanding Production: The Great Ziegfeld (Anthony Adverse, Dodsworth, Libeled Lady, Mr. Deeds Goes to Town, Romeo and Juliet, San Francisco, The Story of Louis Pasteur, A Tale of Two Cities, Three Smart Girls) *Best Director: Frank Capra (Mr. Deeds Goes to Town) *Best Actor: Paul Muni (The Story of Louis Pasteur) **Gary Cooper (Mr. Deeds Goes to Town), Walter Huston (Dodsworth), William Powell (My Man Godfrey), Spencer Tracy (San Francisco) *Best Actress: Luise Rainer (The Great Ziegfeld) **Irene Dunne (Theodora Goes Wild), Gladys George (Violent is the Word for Carrie), Carole Lombard (My Man Godfrey), Norma Shearer (Romeo and Juliet) *Best Supporting Actor: Walter Brennan (Come and Get It) **Mischa Auer (My Man Godfrey), Stuart Erwin (Pigskin Parade), Basil Rathbone (Romeo and Juliet), Akim Tamiroff (The General Died at Dawn) *Best Supporting Actress: Gale Sondergaard (Anthony Adverse) **Beulah Bondi (The Gorgeous Hussy), Alice Brady (My Man Godfrey), Bonita Granville (These Three), Maria Ouspenskaya (Dodsworth) Tenth Academy Awards *March 10, 1938 (Host: Bob Burns) *Outstanding Production: The Life of Emile Zola (The Awful Truth, Captains Courageous, Dead End, The Good Earth, In Old Chicago, Lost Horizon, One Hundred Men and a Girl, Stage Door, A Star is Born) *Best Director: Leo McCarey (The Awful Truth) *Best Actor: Spencer Tracy (Captains Courageous) **Charles Boyer (Conquest)., Fredric March (A Star is Born), Robert Montgomery (Night Must Fall), Paul Muni (The Life of Emile Zola) *Best Actress: